


Moving Forwards

by purpleDragon57



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Whisper of the Heart AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleDragon57/pseuds/purpleDragon57
Summary: The morning after finishing the first draft of her novel, Pidge ends up on a dream like bicycle ride.(Whisper of the Heart AU)





	Moving Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Plance AU Week Day 7: Ghibli! I haven't written fan fiction in years so let's see how this goes.

It was quiet when Pidge woke up. Warm, too. She’d gone to bed in all her clothes, getting what felt like her first real night’s sleep since she’d started her story.

The Story. She’d finished it in time. It was rough, sure, and unpolished, but she’d made it all the way to the end. Once Lance came back from Italy she’d be able to support him as an equal, both of them polishing their talents together, even when apart.

She wanted to see him now, more than anyone else in the world. Only a few days until we’ll be together again, she told herself.

Pidge sat up, pushing away the warm blanket. The pale light was streaming into her room through the window, painting the floor a light blue. She got up and walked quietly to the window, her feet brushing against crumpled and discarded papers from her writing endeavors. Sliding the window open, she looked out at the sky. It was early, almost dawn, and the air outside was cold. She shivered, her breath hanging like smoke in the morning air as she looked around at the Tokyo scenery that stretched before her. Everything was washed in a pale blue light, transition towers looming tall out of the mist like long ladders.

She looked down at the street outside the apartment building. A bicycle slipped into view from behind a tree, bearing a lanky figure wearing a familiar jacket.

It was Lance. He was looking up at her, smiling. One of his hands left the handlebars as he raised it into the air like a signal.

Pidge shut her eyes tight and shook her head. This had to be a dream. She opened her eyes again. Lance was still there, bicycle and all. It was real.

Lance gave a short friendly wave, then pointed at the pavement beside him, gesturing for her to join him.

Flustered, Pidge made a move to hurry into her room, then stopped and leaned back out of the window. She pointed down at the road leading to the entrance of the apartment building.  
“Wait there!” she whispered. Not that he’d be able to hear her all the way up there.

She pushed the window closed and rushed through the apartment. Despite trying to be quiet, she managed to upset the umbrella stand in her hurry, leaving it to clatter to the floor as she stepped into her shoes. She remembered at the last moment to stop the door from slamming, closing it silently behind her.

* * *

 

Pidge rushed out onto the pavement, barely noticing the cold air that bit at her skin. Lance cycled smoothly towards her, curving round behind her before reaching a halt as she turned back around to face him.

“It’s a miracle!” He said, “You’re here!” He was smiling like an idiot, puffing icy clouds into the air.

Pidge’s face flushed as her brain started to catch up with the situation.

“We’re not dreaming?”

Lance grinned. “I got an earlier plane. Hop on.”

He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, then paused and straightened up, letting go of the handle bars to let his bike stand.

“Wait… you’ll be cold”

He pulled off his jacket and wrapped it round her. It smelled good, and it was so warm. As the heat of the jacket settled against her shoulders, she realized how cold she had been. What was she thinking coming out like this?

“I’ll go get a coat,” she protested, starting to move back towards the apartment building. Barely had she started to leave when Lance called out to her.

“No time! Get on.”

Well, if he insisted, she supposed she could use his coat a little longer. He smiled at her as she walked climbed onto the back of the bike. She held tight to the bicycle seat, a little worried she might fall off.

“Hang on tight,” said Lance. They were off. Lance cycled fast but smooth, and Pidge’s worries seemed to blow away in the wind that swept through her hair and ruffled the warm jacket. Her face stung with cold, but she barely noticed. Lance was talking.

“I was out there calling you in my head. ‘Pidge!’ And then you appeared! What a team!”

Pidge smiled and pressed her head against his back. It felt good to be so close.

“Me, too… it’s like I’m still dreaming!”

A car passed, and she quickly sat up straight, blushing as she pulled herself out of her position snuggled against him. They were on the long, busy bridge now. Street lights slipped past overhead, and cars droned by. She wondered if it seemed noisy compared to Italy.

“So how was Cremona?” she asked.

“A lot different than I thought. But I’m going to work hard.” He swerved a little to the side, keeping out of the way of passing trucks. “It’s getting light!”

He was right. The faint light on the horizon was gradually getting brighter. The bicycle curved round a bend, abandoning the busy road for a smaller path. Lance turned again, now heading up a steep hill. He leaned forwards and started struggling upwards, straining to keep the bike moving as it slowed from the tough climb.

“Should I get off?” Pidge asked.

“It’s okay. I made up my mind…” Lance paused for breath, putting all his effort into pedaling the bike up the hill, “I was going to ride you… up this hill!”

He leaned forwards further, breathing heavily from the effort.

“That’s not fair!” Pidge got off the back of the bike and started pushing from behind. It was heavier than she’d expected, taking every bit of strength she had just keeping it moving. Pushing it was hard, but she’d promised herself they’d support each other now, and this was no exception. “I’m no man’s burden!”

She felt the jacket slip from her shoulders, and she hurried back to pick it up from where it lay crumpled on the ground. She tucked it under her arm, and had to run quickly to catch up to the bike and keep pushing it.

“I want to be of use!” She shouted as she leaned forwards, putting her whole weight into pushing the bike. Panting, she dragged herself step by step up the hill, squinting as sweat started dripping down her face.

Lance looked back at her. His hair was damp from sweat and he struggled to speak between ragged breaths. “Okay! Push!”

They continued up the hill, slowly inching the bike towards the top.

“Almost there!” yelled Lance.

Finally, they made it to the top. The bicycle slipped forwards out of Pidge’s grasp. She bent over, leaning her hands against her knees as she panted for breath. Lance stopped the bike and looked back at her.

“Pidge! Hurry and jump on!”

She nodded, slowly straightening up before running after him. She hopped up onto the back of the bike as Lance started to cycle it forwards again. The air rushed past her as Lance cycled swiftly down a small slope, cooling her skin and ruffling her hair. She wondered where they were going, and what the rush was, as they whizzed through the slowly awakening streets.

* * *

 

Lance left the bicycle behind and led her round the corner of a tall chain link fence. They were both still panting from their exercise. Pidge carried the jacket draped over one arm. She was too warm now to want to put it back on. Lance was walking a little ahead, a slight spring in his step.

“We made it!” he looked back over his shoulder and waited for her to catch up, then hopped down a small drop onto the grass below. “I’ll hold the coat,” he offered, as she knelt on the dewy grass to climb down to him.

“I’m fine.” She slipped down and landed on the soft ground below. Straightening up, she looked around. They were standing on a small grassy ledge, empty but for a couple of small trees. The city stretched away below them.

Lance hurried ahead towards the edge and pointed out at the horizon.

“Here, look.” He looked back at her, smiling, as she took her place beside him, taking in the view.

The sky was a pale blue, almost white. Big, white, fluffy clouds hung in the air. Soft blue mist shrouded the city, tall buildings rising up like pillars in an endless ocean.

“Wow!” Pidge breathed, “the mist looks just like the sea!”

“This is my secret place. It’s almost time.” Lance’s voice sounded so soft, full of expectation. Pidge turned her head to look at him. He was beaming, gazing towards the horizon as if something wonderful was about to appear. She followed his gaze to look back at the horizon and lost her breath in it’s beauty.

The sun was beginning to rise, edging up from behind the massive fluffy clouds, sending a rich yellow light seeping into the pale blue sky. Rays of golden light spread above the clouds as the sun gently rose into view, washing them both in it’s gentle light. The mist turned from white to a subtle purple, complimenting the sky’s beautiful mixture of soft yellow and orange.

“I wanted you to see this,” Lance said.

Pidge continued to watch the view in silence as the gentle wind played with her hair. She never could have dreamed a view as beautiful as this. Her heart soared. The mist started to clear, revealing the smooth blue-green river that shimmered in the light of the sun. Thank you, Lance, she thought.

“Grandpa told me everything,” Lance said. “About your writing. I didn’t do anything to help… I was just thinking about myself.”

Pidge whipped her head around to look at him. She shook her head in reassurance.

“No… you were the reason I did it.” She looked out at the view again. “I’m glad I pushed myself. I understand myself better now. I’m going to study hard and go to high school.”

“Listen, Pidge…”

She looked back at him again, smiling. Lance blushed and stuttered as he continued speaking.

“…I can’t say how soon it’ll be, but…” he paused and looked down, frowning, his blush intensifying.  
“Would you marry me?”

Pidge could feel her face turning red. She turned to look at him properly. Her heart was beating so fast she could hardly hear what he was saying.

“I’m going to be a violin maker,” Lance said, “and then…”

He paused.

The heat in Pidge’s face began to abate, but not the flurry in her chest. She couldn’t speak, so she smiled and nodded, managing to let free some slight noises of agreement.

Lance took a breath, his face turning redder by the second.

“You mean it?” He moved forwards a couple of steps, clenching his fists and hunching his shoulders in a kind of awkward display of excitement.

Pidge turned to face him head on, moving towards him almost without thinking.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I wanted.” Once again it seemed almost like she was dreaming, but she felt too alive to be asleep.

Lance relaxed, and he made a vague motion with his hands.

“Yeah? Great!” His voice revealed a mixture of excitement and relief, like he was just as taken aback as she was. They stood in a brief silence, awkward yet somehow comfortable.

There was another cold gust of wind and Pidge remembered the jacket, still tucked under her arm.

“Wait,” she said, “it’s cold…”

She took the jacket and swung it behind her, moving to wrap it around the both of them. Before she could carry out the gesture, Lance suddenly moved forwards and next thing she knew he was hugging her tight.

“Pidge… I love you!”

She squeaked in surprise as he lifted her clean off the ground, enveloping her and the jacket in a close, warm hug. Her feet dangled in the air and she laughed, pressing her face into his soft shirt once more.

“I love you too, Lance!”


End file.
